Unexpectedly Sweet
by Blind writer
Summary: Written for DC Kinkmeme.  A prank backfires, and Kid finds himself on the receiving end of a far-too-potent drug.  Now, he just needs to figure out how to safely pay Akako back for that lovely additive he borrowed.  Explicit, KidCon.


_A/N: *hums* Sometimes, all you want is an old-fashioned PWP. Cleaned up and edited all prettiful as I am wont to do. Written for this year's DC Kink Meme, which I must advertise, because it could ALWAYS use more writer anons. Located here - dc-yaoi[dot]livejournal[dot]com/100349[dot]html_

_Also, already stated in the summary, but to reiterate, this is explicit KidCon. You're warned, so keep your squicking to yourself._

* * *

><p>It was a great party, all things considered. Kid had come prepared - he had made plans, he had made contingency and backup plans, he had even made post-celebratory plans. So really, Kid should have been prepared for all the possibilities of his little prank. But, as Murphy's Law wanted to point out to him, the one thing he had not considered was exactly what <em>had<em> happened.

Hence, a very warm and moist set of lips on his own. Warm, and sweet.

While that was nice and all, it was who was attached to those lips that was a problem, in more than one sense of the word. Kid really did not think the little additive he had added to Tantei-kun's slice of cake would have such a quick and tremendous effect, considering his tiny size. To be honest, he was curious if it would work at all. He just wanted to play a harmless trick, get the guy a little riled up, possibly flustered, and run off to tease him about it some other day. He shouldn't have been so surprised, considering he got the stuff from Akako.

Only, now he had a chocolate flavored bit of frosting melting on his tongue and down his throat, and while it tasted fantastic, he knew this was a very big problem. Namely - that mouth which fed it to him, and the additive in it which he knew he shouldn't have allowed himself near. Because if it worked that effectively on Tantei-kun, it was guaranteed to wreak havoc on the fully functional teenaged Kid.

At the very least, it was a relief he had the foresight to make sure the two of them were completely alone before giving him the slice. Now that they were lip locking with Tantei-kun's tongue doing something to his that he couldn't begin to describe, he was glad of it, even if it was kind of awkward to be doing this in the Mouri girl's bedroom. On the other hand, the whole situation might have been avoided if Kid weren't disguised as the guy's love interest.

Kid pushed at Tantei-kun's shoulders, separating the two of them, and sucking in a breath. He paused for air, still unwilling to process the fact that he had just been kissing _Tantei-kun_. "I would have thought you'd have figured out that I'm not really Ran by now."

Tantei-kun licked his lips slowly, eyes glazed. They sharpened into a familiar razor-edged glint, his mouth sliding into that same smirk he loved to wear at heists. "I know."

He stared. Well, that was unexpected. Kid narrowed his eyes. Did he know beforehand about the aphrodisiac? If so, why eat it? Kid looked closely, seeing how dilated Tantei-kun's eyes had become. Maybe he didn't know after all, and it was just so super potent that it was affecting his judgment. That hurt, but seemed most likely. "Since when?" His throat throbbed pleasantly, warm, and it spread through his belly. Damn, it was kicking in.

"Since it was time to eat the cake." Tantei-kun was not looking at him in the eyes, his gaze lingering on Kid's lips again. His own were parted, slightly puffy and still shining with lingering wetness. And that was really, really distracting.

"Oh? And how did you figure it out?" He was stalling. Maybe if he waited enough, then the heated static of energy between them could dissipate. His brain could clear, and he wouldn't have to worry about shattering the status quo any more than it already was. With any luck, Tantei-kun wouldn't even remember this encounter. Kid's gaze wandered down again, watching Tantei-kun's mouth as he replied. They were close enough, he could nearly taste him.

"'It was easier to know it than to explain why I know it.'" Kid made a curious noise in the back of his throat, so Tantei-kun continued after a small grin. "You insisted that I eat it. She hates feeding me anything unhealthy. Always treated like a kid, so overprotective, hard to work cases around her, always worrying." His gaze finally flickered up.

Kid blinked, and licked his own lips. This couldn't be good. Those glassy, dark eyes had intent behind them, and it ensnared him without mercy. Something flipped and danced around in his belly, though he didn't know if it was guilt or anticipation. "The things you tolerate for the person you like."

He wanted to grimace at his own words. He liked Tantei-kun, but resigned himself to a distance. This could get seriously out of hand - Tantei-kun cared for Ran, and moreover, was still in the body of a child. He'd only ever imagined Kudou Shin'ichi in his daydreams. The _teenager_. A dark thread of forbidden arousal slithered through his veins, and Kid wanted to choke it out, ignore it, do anything but _feel_ it toward this child in front of him, but those eyes held him firm, and Kid was getting washed away, because he never treated Tantei-kun like a kid, and he could not start doing it now, not when he needed it most. But as it was, want and need rarely coincided, so that black thread continued its path, setting in its claws, and burning Kid from within.

There was something else, too. Something he was forgetting, something important Akako had told him. But it was getting harder to think, and man did Tantei-kun smell really nice. Kid breathed in the faint scent of shampoo. His eyes snapped back open at the small snicker, not even realizing they had slid closed until too late. Blue eyes drilled into him, fiercely focused, and Kid's heart skipped a beat. Tantei-kun probably had no idea how charming that smirk of his was.

"That's an understatement."

The warmth had finally reached the end of his spine, sending out tingling tendrils down his thighs, and curling in tight coils around his groin. He clenched his hand into a fist when he realized it was sliding up his own leg. Yea, this was bad. He could feel himself getting hard just from hearing Tantei-kun's voice. How pathetic was that? He hated his own helpless eagerness. Hated it, because of how badly he wanted it, and how it felt like a perfect excuse. But he couldn't, he _couldn't_. Teeth gritting, he drew in a shaky breath. "I wouldn't tell her that if I were you. She's got a nasty temper."

Blue went half-lidded at that. "I'll never tell her. But not because of her temper." He was practically purring, and Kid found himself memorizing the way his lips pursed and curved around his next words; slowly, deliberately, as if they were an afterthought. They seemed important, and probably were, but they were said so airily, like it was an unpleasant chore to take the time to get them out - perhaps neither really grasped the meaning. "I should be really mad at you right now, but…"

A pregnant pause, just long enough for a flash of a pink tongue, a heartbeat, and a shared breath.

Should have been angry, should have been fighting and firing off accusations and questions, should have been trying to corner him and lock him in shackles, dodging each other in a familiar dance, but instead, they were kissing again, grasping and pulling, leaning closer, and mashing together with more pressure, more insistence, more intensity than before. With no more shock to dull the senses, Kid's head went reeling at the feel of it. He knew he would probably regret this later, but for now, the way Tantei-kun curled his tongue over his teeth was incredible. One of his fantasies was playing itself out here, in bright Technicolor and surround sound. Each slippery noise their tongues made shot fiery jolts straight down to the heat building in his lap.

His head was swimming and churning, thoughts jumbling together, tangling and flying off to the far corners of his mind. He drunk from those lips, sighing and gasping, realizing in sudden clarity that his world was forever changed. He could never go back to any moment before this, to the chaste solitude of his dark and dusty dreams. A moth to flame, he knew he would suffer for this eventually. It was a small, little death of consciousness, of rationality. It was an impending doom, and all Kid could do was push forward, yearning for just a little more before he was ruthlessly snuffed out.

A small hand dug into the fake hair of Kid's wig and gave a small tug. It was not meant to pull it off entirely, but meant as a question. Fragments of meaning flittered around, coalescing until he understood that Tantei-kun wanted him to get rid of the disguise. Kid murmured against his lips, unwilling to break away. His own hand reached up, cupping lightly over Tantei-kun's glasses as a form of reply. He pulled back slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." It was breathless, and with a huge surge of relief, Kid dove in again, relishing the sweet taste. Fingers slipped into a pocket and dragged out a dark handkerchief. He bumped the edge of Tantei-kun's frames, having forgotten they were there, and with a growl, he pulled away long enough to yank the glasses away and toss them aside somewhere. He took more care to tie the blindfold over Tantei-kun's eyes, even letting his fingers trace down pink cheeks. It was a shame, since he really did like the blue of his eyes. Oh, the _looks_ he could give.

A hand was tugging at his fake hair again, dragging his attention back. In a quick practiced motion, he pulled the wig off, followed shortly by the remains of his mask. He leaned forward and whispered into Tantei-kun's ear. "Normally it's 'you can look, but don't touch', but for today, it's 'you can touch, but don't look'." Kid took both of Tantei-kun's hands and placed them on his cheeks. He grinned when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Small fingers walked over his cheekbones, one sliding down to trace the curve of his lips.

"_Kid_," he breathed. Low and almost in awe. A tongue darted out, luring the finger closer until Kid could pull it into his mouth. Tantei-kun let out a pleased sort of sigh, his other hand trailing down Kid's neck.

It felt like fire. Sparks dancing from his fingertips, leaving a trail of prickling in its wake. His blood boiled. Kid sucked more earnestly on the finger, eyelids fluttering shut. He tasted like a mix of salt and sugar, remnant chocolate and a taste wholly unique. What would the rest of him taste like? His neck, his chest, his- His body jolted, when a small hand met the juncture between thigh and hip. Fingers curled, and the cloth easily slid over his skin in some unholy way. He had to pull away, just so he could suck in a gasp. When he did, he caught the slight curve of a smirk playing on Tantei-kun's lips.

That little brat.

Kid rolled to his knees, bodily lifting Tantei-kun to the bed. He got a satisfying little yelp, and Tantei-kun landed in a graceless flop. "You," he whispered in a low voice. "Are asking for trouble." It was his turn to smirk, watching as that solicited a shiver.

Crawling forward, Kid kneeled in a straddle over him. A gust of cool air played between his thighs, the skirt of his disguise doing practically nothing to hide the growing bulge. The skirt twitched as he glanced down, seeing his own arousal poking out, pushing against the layers, trying to free itself. Again, a shame that Tantei-kun couldn't see. Kid imagined it might have made for quite a sight. Hands blindly reached out, gripping at the bare skin of his thighs. His attention switched back to Tantei-kun's flushed face, watching with interest as he nibbled at his own lower lip. Skin on skin, and it felt like slow motion torture, when fingers slipped under the hem.

Muscles tensed and relaxed, only to tense again under those fingertips. They felt cool to the touch, and all too quickly, they darted to paint a trail of sensation up his legs. Kid retaliated with his own fingers, pushing under the edge of Tantei-kun's shirt and lightly clawing at his sides. Tantei-kun arched his back and curled his nails into sensitive skin, forcing a hiss of pleasure from his lips. One hand wandered up to give a purposeful pinch at a nipple, and Tantei-kun bucked.

The tent in his shorts was impossible to hide at that point, and Kid was mildly surprised, but more pleased than anything. Seemed the aphrodisiac worked extremely well for someone his size, too. A hand floated down to hover over that heat, and when he let a finger trace its length, he was rewarded with another body twitch and a helpless keening. Tantei-kun pressed his head back, mouth hanging open in a tense kind of anticipation. He writhed a bit, and his chest heaved, all from the single pass of a fingertip. Kid's eyelids hooded, and his lips parted. He wanted more.

_Tantei-kun_. He had _no idea_ the kind of effect he had on Kid. More than anything, he wanted to claim him, make him his own. His chest ached with the intensity of it. It was an overdue yearning he knew Tantei-kun would probably never understand. He could never know, never learn the deepest secret inside his heart, could never glimpse the weakness that was there.

_I like you, I like you, I want you, I need you, be mine, mine alone_.

He leaned down, into a predatory crouch, unsure of his ability to balance on his knees anymore. Eager lips met, and he murmured into the kiss, muffling the words he wanted to speak into anonymous noises like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. His hand knocked into a pillow, so he roughly shoved it aside. It landed with a soft fwump on the floor, followed by a solid thud. Both he and Tantei-kun flinched at the noise. He blinked and craned his neck over the edge, Tantei-kun turning his head in dazed curiosity. "What was that?"

Kid shifted his weight, half laying over Tantei-kun as he bent down and reached for the corner of the pillow. It was a pleasant sensation, and he lingered there a moment, just feeling Tantei-kun breathe and shift underneath him. He could feel a firm pressure at his stomach as well, and Kid had a very good idea of what _that_ was, especially when Tantei-kun quietly whimpered and clenched at the sheets when he dragged across it.

Grabbing the corner, Kid tugged the pillow aside. It took a moment to register, but when he finally recognized it, he was grateful that Tantei-kun was blindfolded - otherwise, the evil grin on his face might not have been taken too well. His body was far too much beyond his control at that point. He had to struggle to fight back the dark chuckle as it was. Taking it in hand, he deliberately slid his weight over Tantei-kun as he pulled himself back up into a crouch. "Something like a backscratcher. I guess when you have something persistent like a ten year itch, it helps to have it." Kid smirked.

Tantei-kun's mouth quirked in a faint frown of confusion, so Kid took it upon himself to distract him away from thinking about it too much. Setting it aside quietly, he leaned down and captured his lips in another deep kiss. All things holy, he tasted amazing. Still a touch of chocolate, and that unique taste from earlier. His hand went back down, palm rubbing against Tantei-kun's clothed erection, and he groaned in response. Small fingers pinched into his arms, and any questions Tantei-kun might have been forming were promptly lost in the raw feeling.

The clothes were getting in the way, he realized. All of a sudden, it was too stifling, too hot, and just not close enough. He tugged at the shorts, harshly sucking in air through his teeth when Tantei-kun thrust his hips in the air to let him have access. It was like some kind of blatant invitation, and his cock pulsed from the sight. Damnit, he wanted, he _needed_- The fabric yielded, sliding down his knees, and Kid was already working on the briefs. Another jut of the hips, and the fabric only made it to mid-thigh before Kid was licking at the tip of Tantei-kun's erection. A loud moan, and nails raked through his hair. He could have sworn he heard an "Oh gods, Kid", but all his focus was down to the taste and feel on his tongue.

Kid hummed absently, pulling the whole length between his lips. It was hot, it was salty, it was hard, and it was driving Tantei-kun crazy. His hips were thrusting up at him, unchecked, and wild, and it only caused Kid to suck with more enthusiasm. Pushing, thrashing, fighting, losing all thought, he wanted the pure essence of Tantei-kun, wanted to know how far he could go, to what extremes it took to drive him beyond _everything_. Moreover, he wanted to share it, take it in, make it his own. And so he pressed his lips down firmly, sucked him in as deeply as he could, and curled his tongue just so.

Hair got tugged, and he groaned between broken breaths. "Kid, Kid, I'm-" His voice was uncharacteristically coarse, and he cut himself off in a strangled kind of whine. Hips bucked again, and hands held Kid firmly and heartlessly in place as he pulsed out his orgasm. Kid nearly choked, forced to swallow around Tantei-kun as he released. It was completely selfish - unaware of anything but that bliss washing over him, and despite the tears threatening to prickle at the corner of Kid's eyes and the ache in his jaw, it was worthwhile.

When he finally pulled away, he was panting, and Tantei-kun lay there boneless, a flush still high on his cheeks. His cock bobbed lazily, like it couldn't decide what it wanted to do. His shirt was bunched up, half shoved up his chest, and his shorts and briefs half-shed. As a whole, it was a picture worth remembering. Tantei-kun looked absolutely ravished. The fact Kid caused him to look that way was intensely gratifying. Kid licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Tantei-kun there, but it wasn't at all bitter or thick like he was expecting. Must have been a side-effect of shrinkage.

Kid reached to tug the clothing the rest of the way off and set them aside. One hand trailed up Tantei-kun's side until it ran into the fabric of his shirt. Grabbing that, he pulled that off as well, mindful of the blindfold. He leaned down to whisper into Tantei-kun's ear. "How indecent, you should see how lecherous you look." Fingers toyed down his side again, and Kid could feel a knee lifting and brushing against his thigh. "That impatient cock of yours is already standing at attention again, isn't it." A quick glance down, and with a bit of surprise, he was proven correct.

"You're one to talk, Kid." Without any warning, a hand pressed against Kid's boxers, working their way up and squeezing firmly. Kid let his head drop, forehead resting against Tantei-kun's as he struggled to even his breathing. "You're _much_ harder than I am."

Okay, that was probably true. But he wasn't as hyped up on aphrodisiac as Tantei-kun was, so there was no telling how far he could go. He wanted it to last as long as possible, and good _gods_, that felt wonderful. A small slide, and he groaned as he fought back the urge to pump into that hand. With a great struggle, he pulled himself away. Boxers. They were in the way. Kid rarely felt as grateful to be wearing a skirt as he was at that moment. He shifted his weight, dragging them off and adding them to the cumulating pile of clothes on the bed. Shifting again, he settled himself between Tantei-kun's legs. His cock twitched again, when Tantei-kun parted them and bent his knees to let him closer.

In all his dreams, he had wanted this. Always with Meitantei, always in that uncertain fuzziness that dreams were in, always in an untouchable realm of imagination. But here, in front of him, lay Tantei-_kun_, small, legs spread, hard, and daring him to do more if that smirk had anything to do with it. It felt unreal, but it was certainly no dream.

So Kid dared. He was beyond self-control at that point, anyway. A finger pressed insistently at Tantei-kun's lips until he took it in. Another followed shortly, and the things he was doing with that tongue defied proper explanation. Kid could only imagine how it would feel elsewhere. But no, he couldn't distract himself like that. He quickly pulled his hand away, and lifted one of Tantei-kun's knees, instead.

Tantei-kun gripped at the sheets, clearly nervous, but Kid pressed on despite that. One slick finger traced circles before slowly, slowly, pushing inside. Kid had to release his own pent up sigh, mind working overtime to imagine how that would feel over his cock. He had to concentrate, though. If not, he might completely lose himself and wind up hurting him. His eyes flickered up, gauging Tantei-kun's reaction. Crooking his finger over a particular area, and he positively _writhed_. Kid was honestly surprised the sheets weren't torn at that point.

Another finger, another calculated crook, and Tantei-kun was like putty. He jerked and tore at the sheets, like some suffering thing. His cock bounced, deeply flushed, and swollen again, tip shining brightly. It was like some internal switch, and Kid pawed at it relentlessly. To top it off, Tantei-kun was whimpering. He was utterly helpless, bound to Kid's will, and subject to his mercy. Powerless, out of control, only able to hold on by the barest of threads. Muscle pulsed around his fingers, physically stuttering in uneven pleas for relief. It was too easy to imagine that ghosting sensation sliding over more sensitive skin. Those thoughts were more than Kid was able to take, so he pulled his fingers away before he let himself dwell on them too much. Tantei-kun collapsed, still squirming, but unsatisfied.

Kid's eyes flitted over, taking the Mouri girl's toy in hand. It was a beautiful, if mildly painful, kind of irony, he felt. In a way, it was like indirect sex. Boy and girl, separated by ten years, but still side by side. So close, but so far. Irony of ironies. As discreetly as he could, Kid slathered a thin coat of saliva over it, tasting nothing but a bitterness he did his best to ignore. Real or imagined, he did not know. With a grin closer to a leer than a smile, he pressed it inside. Tantei-kun jerked at the intrusion, face showing his shock and discomfort. "What the hell-"

His words cut off in a splendid squeak when Kid turned it on. Buzzing and humming in tune to his pumping. "Mm, just a backscratcher, Tantei-kun. I'm sure Ran won't mind if you borrow it."

Toes curled, and Tantei-kun's head pressed back into the mattress as he nearly gurgled, face flushed a whole new shade of red. Something distantly resembling words spilled out, but neither really seemed to care that it made no sense. The bed creaked as he jolted, pressing against and pulling away from that merciless vibration. Kid's free hand clasped over his hip firmly, yanking him closer. Tantei-kun cried out again, fighting to thrust his cock in the air. One arm flailed, before it took Kid's arm in a death grip. He wrangled out more words, fingers painfully tightening into the skin of Kid's arm. "_Ran's_-?"

Kid merely smirked, slowly pressing the vibrator in and out. "That's right, Tantei-kun," he cooed.

He watched in fascination, in a studious kind of stare, as Tantei-kun's cock twitched around in wild patterns, practically like a living creature all its own. It wasn't full-sized, but it still stood proud, leaking, and as energetic as any teenager's. Tantei-kun gasped, choking out his words in near sobs. "Kid, I'm-" He paused for a shudder. "I want-, Kid, _please_-" Kid looked on as Tantei-kun tensed and struggled with himself.

A groan, and it sharply punctuated into a shivering shout as he clenched down on the vibrator tight enough to keep it still, its buzzing whine waning drastically in volume as Tantei-kun lifted his hips and sucked it in as far as he could. Kid's fingers shook, and he exhaled a shaky breath, wanting that all encompassing tension around him more than anything. Abruptly, Tantei-kun violently shuddered and sobbed, spilling out his orgasm over his belly in wet splatters. Kid's eyes widened a moment, watching as Tantei-kun came, surging and bucking like a feral creature.

It was bittersweet. Such was the power of Ran - the mere suggestion of her, the mere knowledge she had used the very same toy, and probably would use it again in the future - all reducing him to that state. Semen splattered high in the air, some landing on the bed, some trickling down Tantei-kun's sides. Mostly clear and thin, it lacked the body of normal semen. Well. That explained the lack of bitterness, earlier.

Once he was spent, Kid purred, pulling the vibrator free and turning it off before turning his attention back to Tantei-kun. The death grip on his arm had loosened, but still hung on. He was still whimpering, one foot coming up to hook around Kid's waist. "Ba'aro. Inside. I wanted you there."

Kid gritted his teeth, coming up to lean over him. "I might hurt you."

"No," he croaked. "No one gets hurt." The foot tugged again, and he sounded way too lusty and convincing to be fair. He had a child's voice, damnit. "Don't think you can get away from me." And as petulant as ever.

Fingers traced up, quickly slipping under the skirt and brushing against the skin of Kid's dripping erection. A pointed tug, and Kid let out a sound that was a cross between a choke and a whimper. Tantei-kun tugged again in a deliberate pumping motion and Kid could do nothing but tremble. He would be lying ten-thousand ways if he said he did not want that. If Tantei-kun was okay with it- If he really was okay with it, and he wanted it-

Kid trembled again and bit down hard on his lower lip when a finger slid over the tip and prodded at the slit there. Tantei-kun tugged with his foot one more time, and he stared at the twitching hole on display in front of him. So close, within reach, open and waiting- He curled his fist on the bed, fabric bunching between his fingers, and pulling taut in protest. It was a token resistance, and Kid wondered if Tantei-kun was aware of it. It was useless, he was pathetic, he wanted it, despite the size difference, and was really in no position to say no. Not with Tantei-kun so demanding of him, not with the insidious craving inside of him, not with that thin and weathered hope that refused to die _still there_.

So, with his free hand, he trailed shaky fingers across Tantei-kun's stomach, and using the spilled semen there as a lubricant, Kid prepared himself. By that point, he nearly ached. He really wanted release. It pulsed, it throbbed, and soon it would hurt. He had to do _something_.

Positioning himself at Tantei-kun's entrance, Kid held his breath. He really did not know which god to thank, so instead, he gave a fleeting thought to his dreams. Pushing forward, he squeezed one eye shut as the pressure fought against him. It was searing hot, wrangling tight, and the ache from earlier multiplied ten times over. Kid worried for a brief moment if he might not make it all the way inside, when Tantei-kun suddenly yielded with a soft cry. He leaned over on an elbow, panting. The walls squirmed around him, tickling, tingling, tracing all kinds of foreign sensations across oversensitive skin as he adjusted. Pleasure, pain, he couldn't identify anything beyond that gripping tightness.

His head raised up when a heel dug into him from behind. He was a bit surprised to find himself face to face with Tantei-kun, so lost in himself that he had thought for a moment it was Meitantei beneath him. Lips curling into an odd grin, he leaned down to press a kiss first against a forehead, then over small lips. When a tongue flickered out to meet him, he jerked his hips, startling a moan out of Tantei-kun. Thwarted, the tongue fell back, and his jaw fell slack.

Once was not enough. The sudden friction ignited that primal need in him to _move_, and his hips continued rocking forward without much conscious thought. A particularly vigorous scratch at his sides and the bucking to match told him that he'd found the right spot, so it was all Kid could do to at least aim himself there. Everything else was beyond his control. He couldn't stop at that point, even if he wanted to. A growl vibrated in his throat, and all his thoughts were beginning to narrow down.

Tantei-kun. Hot, tight, his own. His. Flustered, red, and hazy blue. His gaze wandered up, disappointed to see the dark fabric of the blindfold. A covered brilliance, the one he was making, something only he could see. Another growl.

He had to see.

A loud thud, followed by a quieter thunk, and one of Kid's pack of cards slid to the ground. There, lights turned off. This was his one chance, he could not pass it by. So, under cover of darkness, he allowed the edge of the blindfold to slip up and splay over the bed. Blue eyes slowly blinked open, all but black with lust and lack of light. They focused on Kid, and he felt his breath hitching in his throat. Normally sharp with wit and keen observation, they were now hazy and glazed over with pure carnality. Every rippling sensation, each fluttering eyelash as he tried to keep his eyes open, the faint smile Tantei-kun had to struggle to form before it vanished into an open mouthed groan, all of it caused by Kid. Not Ran, not some vicarious experience, but Kid, and Kid alone. Gods, he was _beautiful_.

Kid felt himself shudder, and the edge of insanity pulled at him. Blue, brilliant, azure, and it was luring him into the white fog. His hearing faded, and the last thing he heard was a cry of release, though if it was Tantei-kun's or his own, he would never know.

The world ceased to exist at that point. Nothing mattered except the pressing tension around his cock, the pulsing that radiated from the base to the tip, and the air choking in his throat. The rest just flittered around him in pastel, and for one ephemeral moment, he found blue perfection reflecting at him.

And then reality soaked back in, and Kid slumped, drained, and exhausted. His sole rational thought was to not crush Tantei-kun, so he tottered to the side. He barely noticed when he slid out, semen dribbling and pooling in a white mess in his wake. He was more concerned with how comfortable the bed felt and catching his breath.

It was a very long, lethargic silence before either spoke again. What began as a comfortable lull turned over time into an uncomfortable kind of nervous tension. Oh gods. He just had sex with Tantei-kun. Not even Meitantei, but _Tantei-kun_. Screw status quo, he had turned everything upside down. Why did he dig this hole for himself? He was so fucked. This was not how he had planned on losing his virginity. He wasn't one for professing his undying love, either, but the mere whisper of it now was totally out of the question. Kid became increasingly conscious of the naked Tantei-kun next to him, and very nearly flinched when he spoke.

"There was something in that cake, wasn't there."

Ah, he was caught. He knew it. "Just a small gift. After all, 'the real secret of magic lies in the performance.' Thought I might remind you what it was like to be a teenager again. Worked rather well. More so than I thought."

"You drugged me!" His voice was a tired growl that lacked its usual venom.

Kid scoffed, a bit insulted at the blunt implication. It wasn't like he planned things to turn out like that. "Hardly. Just a touch of magic, is all." Not a lie, technically. He had no idea what kind of concoction Akako had whipped up to result in the most powerful aphrodisiac he'd ever seen. Strong enough to make Tantei-kun, of all people, so worked up to have unbridled, homosexual, _under-aged_ sex with him, anyhow. It wouldn't surprise him if there honestly was real magic involved.

"Nothing short of chemicals can turn cake into, into- _that_!" Tantei-kun was grumbling, and more than a bit embarrassed.

"'The imaginative transformation at the heart of magic is recognition, not creation.' By that same token, you detectives specialize in deconstruction, disassembling my tricks into an unrecognizable mess. No appreciation at all. You didn't even say if it tasted good." Kid pouted.

"I aim to turn the unrecognizable into something I can understand. I don't mind the tricks, but I want to see behind them at the one who tries to pull them off. 'A complex mind. All great criminals have that.'"

Kid huffed. "'You know a conjurer gets no credit when once he has explained his tricks.'"

He got a wide, disarming grin in reply, and eyes that sparkled appreciatively in the darkness. "Holmes, _A Study in Scarlet_. My favorite. 'Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself; but talent instantly recognizes genius.' It is a compliment from one rival to another."

A sigh, and Kid muttered to himself. "'Make no little plans; they have no magic to stir men's blood and probably will themselves not be realized.'" He knew he would regret this. Once Tantei-kun was less exhausted, and the effect wore off, he'd be incredibly pissed off, and might never attend one of his heists ever again. Or maybe he would, with the sole intention of kicking his ass. After a moment, Kid shot up, eyes wide. That's right, Akako! She said something important. What was it…

He nibbled at his lower lip, trying to recall. Something about the aphrodisiac, and its effects. It might not work, it could only work when… Right, that was why he'd disguised himself as Ran. Kid's face paled and he turned surprised eyes on Tantei-kun. "You _like_ me?"

He'd never seen someone blush that quickly before. "Wha-, I said no such thing!" He was hit squarely in the face with a shirt, and if asked later, he would never admit to the small squeak that startled out of him. His Poker Face was impeccable and impenetrable at all times. He would never do something as undignified as _squeak_, regardless of circumstance. "You and your damn drugs! You're disillusioned. Don't think for a moment I'm ever going to stop trying to capture you, damn thief! I'm never eating or drinking anything you give me _ever again_!"

Kid chuckled, graduating quickly into a full-blown laugh. Oh, he definitely needed to buy a cake or something for Akako as thanks. He didn't want to owe her, after all. And this was one thing he did not feel like giving back. Ignoring the squirming and flailing, Kid pulled Tantei-kun closer, and hugged him tightly; half for comfort, and half to hide the raw relief on his face. "I can deal with that. The things you tolerate for the person you like, and all."

The wiggling stilled after a moment, before Tantei-kun let out a small, defeated huff. There was no way he was letting go.

"That's an understatement." And all he could do to that was grin.

* * *

><p><em>Quote references:<em>

"_It was easier to know it than to explain why I know it." Doyle, Holmes series - A Study in Scarlet  
><em>"_The real secret of magic lies in the performance." David Copperfield  
><em>"_The imaginative transformation at the heart of magic is recognition, not creation." Susan Palwick  
><em>"_A complex mind. All great criminals have that." Doyle, Holmes series - The Adventure of the Illustrious Client  
><em>"_You know a conjurer gets no credit when once he has explained his trick." Doyle, Holmes series - A Study in Scarlet  
><em>"_Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself; but talent instantly recognizes genius." Doyle, Holmes series - The Valley of Fear  
><em>"_Make no little plans; they have no magic to stir men's blood and probably will themselves not be realized." Daniel Burnham_


End file.
